


come on, let me do you right

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: “Yes. Definitely yes,” Colleen answers, and for a moment Danny doesn’t know what to do because he hasn’t ever seen her smile so sweetly since they met each other, but - well, given the current circumstances, maybe he should be worried if she didn’t.Okay. Okay. He leans back down and kisses her again, trying to figure out how he’s going to go at this.It - it can’t be too difficult. Fine, he’s never seen a woman naked and he really hopes he’ll manage to fake that specific notion, but people have been doing this since forever and it’s not as if he’s ever asked anyone advice when it came to jerking off in the monastery, and that wasn’t rocket science, was it?





	come on, let me do you right

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone on tumblr asked for _I'd love one that's goes more in-depth to their first love scene, Danny losing his v-card, their feelings around it_ while I was taking ironwing prompts earlier this month. This... is basically it? Guys really it's basically 'how I think they spent the night when Danny lost his v-card', have fun and hopefully it's halfway decent porn.
> 
> Other than that, I own nothing and the title is from a Springsteen song as I'm sure NO ONE was suspecting. Enjoy. ;)

“Yes. Definitely yes,” Colleen answers, and for a moment Danny doesn’t know what to do because he hasn’t ever seen her smile so _sweetly_  since they met each other, but - well, given the current circumstances, maybe he should be worried if she didn’t.

Okay. _Okay_. He leans back down and kisses her again, trying to figure out how he’s going to go at this.

It - it can’t be too difficult. Fine, he’s never seen a woman naked and he really hopes he’ll manage to fake that specific notion, but people have been doing this since forever and it’s not as if he’s ever asked anyone advice when it came to jerking off in the monastery, and _that_  wasn’t rocket science, was it?

Her hands are in his hair and she’s running her fingers through the curls at the back of his head, and he likes it, so he doesn’t tell her to stop as he slips out of his trousers and kicks them off the bed. Her stomach is flat under his hands, and her legs are slightly parted, and -

Can’t go wrong with the basics, right? He moves back, touches her thigh with the back of his hand and when she parts her legs a tiny bit, he trails his fingers upward, and upward, until they brush against the soft, pink flesh around her clit.

She moans, and he sees her hand grasping at the sheets below her.

He swallows, and rubs at her clit with his thumb.

She moans harder.

He wonders if it’s too soon to slip them inside, probably it is, but he kind of wants to -

“Hey, I was thinking -” He nods downwards and he hopes she understood, and then she smiles _wider_?

“What a gentleman,” she says, sounding - like she _digs_  the idea? “Next time you can forget asking.”

Danny’s never done _this_  before, either, but how hard can it be?

He leans downwards and puts his mouth where his fingers had been and uses his tongue.

Colleen’s hands go into his hair again and she pushes downwards, and _yes_ , okay, she likes it, _good_ , then if he goes on he can’t get it wrong, can he? He runs his tongue under her clit and around it again, and again, and when she parts her legs wider he decides to test the waters and slips his fingers inside her, just the tips, but at that she moans out his name and her grip gets even tighter.

Okay. _Okay_ , great, he’s not fucking this up, and thing is, seeing that she’s obviously enjoying herself is making his blood run hotter, too, and he doesn’t think he’s been this hard in his entire life but he’ll worry about it later. For now, he’s entirely fine with trying to find out where she likes to be touched and how she likes to be touched and whether she likes it if he bends his fingers (she does), and whether she likes it if he kisses her where her thigh meets her groin (she _definitely_  does), and whether she likes it if he leans upwards and uses his free hand to run his fingers through the dark hair just over her groin (she _absolutely_  does). When he’s leaned back downwards again and put his mouth on her again, her legs clamp around his shoulders and her heels dig against his back as she throws her head backwards, and -

Yeah. He’s definitely done that right, he decides as she lets out a satisfied sigh and her legs’ hold becomes slightly looser, enough that he can move his head freely.

“Wow,” she says when he looks at her - he thinks his face must look red as a ripe strawberry for how much it _burns -_  “I _definitely_  want you to stay now.”

He laughs, moving upwards, his clean hand grasping at her hip. “Good. I was hoping to make it worth your while.”

“Oh, you _are_ ,” she agrees, and then her eyes go to the bulge under his underwear, which he has steadfastly ignored by now, and -

She leans to her left, opens the nightstand and throws a condom at him. “Emergency reserve,” she says.

Right. If she’s not on birth control that’s probably the best way to go at it, except he’s never actually put on one, and -

“Wait,” she says, taking it back from him, and then turns them over so that he’s on his back and she’s on top. “I think I want to do it myself.”

Oh. _Oh_.

He _really_ has to go through a couple breathing exercises so he doesn’t come the moment she puts her hands on his dick and rolls the condom on - fuck, _fuck_ , he almost was about to, and it’d have been embarrassing in ways he’d better not consider right now, but then she’s done it and thrown away the package and she’s looking down at him - appreciatively?

“Nice,” she says. “You know, if you don’t think you can last long, I’ve got five more others in there.”

“I _can_  last as much as I like.”

“If you say so,” she smirks, and then she’s moving up on her knees and taking him in hand and _oh_ , she wants to -

He doesn’t even finish that thought, because she’s lowered herself down on him a moment later, and okay, she was plenty wet when he brought her off before but he hadn’t realized exactly how much until he slides inside almost effortlessly and her hips roll downwards slightly, her hair falling all over her face and her breasts, and he’s halfway sure he’ll faint before this is all done. Because it feels _good_  - she’s warm and tight and then she’s moving upwards and then _down_  and he doesn’t want to be too rough, but -

“You know, I’m not made of glass. You can go ahead,” she says, almost laughing, and -

He sits up, a bit, grabs a handful of her hair and drags her closer as he does exactly what she told him to, fucking into her slowly as he kisses her and she mirrors his motions and moans into his mouth. Fuck,  _fuck_ , he honestly has never imagined it could be this good, and if he was back where he grew up he’d think of a speech to give about how imposing chastity on disciples is a bad idea because _why_  would anyone deprive themselves of _this_ , and then he’s forgetting all about it as he cups one of her breasts with one hand and moves his arm around her back drawing her closer.

Her lips are parted when he moves over and kisses them again, and when her eyes open they’re all pupil and there’s something about the way she looks right now that makes him think, _did I really put that look on her face_ , and _that_  is what actually sends him over the edge. He feels her mouth press against the side of his head as he goes still before he’s coming and then, _then_ he’s really not thinking about anything else anymore and when he opens his eyes he’s really glad that the first thing she sees (and only, truth to be told) is her face smiling down at him.

“That - that was great,” he blurts while she gets off him, her hand going to his cock and giving him a few strokes, and fuck, he’s hypersensitive and he’s spent but he thinks he might want another go soon, if she wants the same, and -

“Good,” she says, “because the night is young and I wasn’t thinking we should sleep right now.”

He grins, leaning back against the wall, and he thinks he wants to kiss her again but not on her mouth.

“Well, I might need a few minutes,” he slurs, “but I guess you don’t, so… be my guest?”

She understands what he means at once, and -

“Gladly,” she says, and then she’s moved up on her knees and her hands are going against the headboard and she’s right above him.

_Good_ , he thinks, grasping at her hips as he leans up and runs his tongue along her clit again, and again, because he’s not done yet, neither is she, and he’s fairly sure she’s not suspecting it’s the first time he ever touches a woman never mind makes love to her, and -

He should probably tell her, though. But later. Much later.

For now, he has better things to think of, and so does she.

 

End.


End file.
